Feet First Into Remnant
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Robert L. Paterson wanted to be the best, so he did what any sensible American in the 1940's would have done... Joined the Airborne. Deep in enemy lines his plane is shot down and before they crash they are transported to the planet of Remnant. What will Robert do? Will he ever get home? And...do those people have Animal's ears?
1. Chapter I: Where Am I?

Rewritten on 4/27/15

A/N: Welcome to the first installment of the new and improved, re-written Feet First Into Remnant

Name: Robert L. Paterson

Rank: Sergeant

Bio: Robert grew up in Wyoming on his family's farm. He had no siblings and found this quite annoying at times. But now, he suddenly found himself in the most intense and gruesome time in the worlds' history, World War II. He wanted to serve like his father who had served in the US army during the First World War and was injured. Despite this, he held his head high, knowing there was nothing more to give. However, Robert had a different idea. With his dad's permission, he went on to join the Airborne in early 1942. Experiences included but were not limited to; jumping out of airplanes, killing Nazis, Defending the Mother Land, and last but not least, danger pay. What was there not to love about it? Well that's the thing, he outright hated it. He would never do anything like this ever again. The war however, was far from over, and the Airborne were gearing up to jump feet first into Nazi held territory across the English Channel for _Operation Overlord._ The Airborne were tried and tested by fire and had helped accomplish many tasks that normal infantry simply couldn't. A fresh Sergeant, he was going straight into a shit-storm that would see him tossed into an alternate dimension.

Chapter I

Where Am I?

**_Dawn over Omaha_**

**_Operation Overlord_**

**_Allied Forces Estimated 1.5 million_**

**_Axis Forces Estimated 380,000 + Defensive Structures and AAA_**

Well, Robert had never been one for speeches but he could lead a chant.

"We're nearing the DZ!" The pilot of the C-47 Troop Plane yelled back to Robert.

"10 Minutes until we reach the DZ!" Yells one of the pilots.

"OK that gives me some time to get us started in a little chant." Robert clears his throat and raises a hand to quite the men.

"Who does the Army trust the most?!" Robert yells out.

"Airborne!" The Airborne yell back.

"Who do the ladies love the most?!" Robert yelled.

"Airborne!" The troops yelled, louder with each echo.

"And who do the Nazis fear the most?!" Robert yelled, with all the force he could muster.

"Airborne!" The soldiers screamed, with a cumulative thundering roar of clapping hands, as the light to jump turned red.

"Red Light!" Yells Robert.

"Stand up!" Robert yells and motions with his arms for the Airborne to stand up. Everyone stands and puts their chute cables in their hands.

"Hook Up!" Robert again motions with his hands but now he has his fingers in a hook and pulls downwards slightly. The rest of the Airborne secure their hooks.

"Get read..." A loud boom and a piece of shrapnel tore through the soldiers Neck leaving a 3 inch slice across his artery. Seconds later, German Quad 20's tore through the plane. Robert leaned out the door and saw that the plane was pulling nose down.

"Jimmy, Left engines out!" Robert yells as the floor slicks with blood from the dying trooper.

"May day, May day. Flight lead this is plane 146, we are hit and going down at 40 feet a second and increasing." The copilot yells into the radio.

"Sergeant, the pilots dead, you guys got to jump." The now pilot yells to Robert. There are assorted reactions from "What the hell are you thinking" to "Screw this shit I'm jumping right now." The floor by now was red with blood from not just the solider with the 5 inch piece of shrapnel in his neck but the assorted arms and legs that had been separated from their owner courtesy of the Wirbelwind's 20MM shells.

"OK let's go, Jump, jump, jump, move your ass or I'm pushing you out" Robert yelled. Two soldiers had left the plane. However, before anyone else could jump, there was a loud bang and a bright white light, brighter than anything Robert had ever seen.

When his vision cleared he was met with a sprawling forest as far as the eye could see going on and on in all directions.

"I don't care what the hell just happened, you and your boys got to jump this bird is still going down!" The pilot yelled as the plane re-entered its steep dive.

"Go, I'll release the Storage crates, remember the green smoke flares, you all need to converge on them once you land. It was an honor." Robert saluted as he and the 8 others jumped out of the plane.

**_Unknown Location_**

**_Unknown Time_**

**_Unknown Coordinates_**

Robert's parachute opened and it jerked his harness in the most satisfying way, because as he said 'If you never feel your harness jerk, you a goner.' As Robert was floating down he saw the C-47 catch fire in the main fuselage as the plane crashed into the forest. The snapping of trees in the distance along with the black smoke now rising from the wreck. Robert looked up and his eyes shot open when he saw a hole in his parachute which was gradually getting larger with every tug on the straps.

Robert had only one thought in his mind 'steer for the thick trees' because if his parachute ripped he would tumble through the branches and not fall straight to the ground. 'Just a little further' he thought and then a loud ripping sounded and he saw his chute tear apart and he started falling. Mind that he wasn't just 40 feet from the ground he war around 200 feet from the ground. He closed his eyes and fell. He felt the snap of branches against his thick airborne clothing. He kept smashing through branches and then his chute snagged on a branch.

"Aw Christ!" He said as he saw he was around 20 feet from the ground. He sighed "Well… there's no easy way out of this. He grabbed his harness buckle to only see that it was jammed closed. He cursed under his breath and pulled out his combat knife which he then started to saw away at the restraints of the harness with. It took a few minutes but he did it.

He yelled as he plummeted to the ground, his heart rising into his throat from the sudden drop. He was relieved that he heard no crunching but only a loud thump as he hit the ground. He pulled out his M12 Trench Gun and checked it, pumping the grip he saw the shotgun was loaded with slugs. His Thompson was also full along with his M1911 pistol.

As he did so he heard a crunching behind him and dove into the bushes to hide. All he could see from his position were tan boots.

"Flash" He said and held his breath hoping that the person said thunder.

"Thunder" Came the reply.

"Holy shit I thought I would never anyone anytime soon Sir." Robert nodded at the airborne and started walking when he heard another crunch, this time to his rear.

"You hear that" Robert raised his Shotgun and aimed it at the bush as the other airborne trooper moved towards it. Then there was a roar, not that of a machine but that of a beast followed by the rapid patter of a Thompson.

"What the hell Sergeant" The solider looked pale as he locked eyes with Robert. Robert turned back around and scanned the tree-line with his Thompson.

"I don't know son, this isn't France I know for sure." Robert turned back to where trooper was and froze.

He wasn't there anymore. All that remained was his helmet and his blood soaked gun.

"Private?" Robert wasn't normally scared but, now, his blood was pulsing through his ears. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached a small clearing.

"What the hell was that, He couldn't have just dis…huh?" Robert felt a wetness on his shoulder and looked up to see a soldier with his insides torn out, blood pooling on the ground beneath him. He looked at the soldier and saw that the Private had a Thompson strapped across his chest and down on the ground were several dozen cases of .45 ACP rounds from his Thompson's drum magazine. He started backing away and saw green smoke around 400 feet away. He didn't dare look back at the young soldier hung in the tree like some ghastly decoration.

Roberts mind was spinning as he slowly walked up to the solider, tearing one of the two dog tags from his neck, putting it in his pocket. The blood still pulsing in his ears as he hears a growling from his right. Not daring to turn in that direction he starts sprinting in the opposite direction.

A futile attempt to escape what lurks in the forest with him. Seeing as what has become of the rest of the squad, he may be the only one left.

A/N: New rewrites coming soon...


	2. Chapter II: Who Are You?

Robert had kept up a steady pace, weaving in and out of the trees and down what he assumed was a path. His boots thumped on the ground as he heard his heart pumping viciously. The 400 feet seemed like a million miles. As he neared the clearing he saw what he never wanted to see. He saw several airborne troops bleeding and cut open on the ground. He was still cautious as to what had been killing everyone as he hadn't seen a single sign of German emplacements or troops. As he looked around he saw the supply crate. The clearing was around 30 feet in diameter and the plane had crashed not far away from where he is.

"Well, looks like the pilot got the crates out in time before he crashed." Robert sighed as he walked up to the crate and found that it was covered in blood and a soldier's headless body was draped across the crate. Robert grunted in disgust as he pushed yet another recruit's lifeless body to the earth below. He popped the trunk and looked in and saw the M18 recoil-less rifle that was given to his squad to take out Tiger tanks and Panzers when they landed in France, but this wasn't France. Robert finally decides that if he runs into whatever has killed his men he will need the recoil-less rifle. Just then as he is looking around something catches his eye. He looks and sees a building not far in the distance maybe 2 miles.

"Hell, I have nowhere else to go and everyone else is probably dead." Robert Grimaces as he thinks about what could have killed that many airborne troops. Suddenly he hears branches breaking, not just twigs. He turns and stumbles back as he is confronted by a bear-like creature stands up and towers 10 feet over him. Bone spikes look as though they have erupted from its back and its head is covered in a hard plate armor.

"Shit!" Robert yells as he picks up the recoil-less rifle. He slams a 57mm shell into the breach and locks the "rifle's" Sights on the bear. Red lines pulse on the beast as it starts running towards him.

"Eat shit!" Robert yells as he pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher. The whoosh that echo's from the gun reminds him that it may be "recoil-less" but it sure as hell isn't silent. The shell slams into the chest of the bear-demon-creature-thing leaving a quite sizable hole. However the creature doesn't stop and just before it falls it smashes him with its giant clawed paw. Robert is sent flying into the supply crate which smashes under his weight.

"God dammit!" He grits his teeth as he looks down and sees a piece of the crate logged in his chest. Then he hears the last thing he would have ever thought he would. He hears a girl's voice, young, she sounds young.

"Oh my gosh" The girls says. Robert can't tell as he starts slipping into unconsciousness but he sees a red cloak running towards him.

"Help me…" Is the last thing he says before he passes out.

**_2 hours earlier_**

"Yang, what time is it?" Ruby says as she rolls off her makeshift bunk bed. Shoddily put together and held together with rope duct tape and sheets and they were all out of duct tape.

"Ruby!" Yang yells as she jumps and catches Ruby before she hits the ground.

"Please stop doing that Ruby, we have to put a safety net under your bunk or something." Yang was dressed along with Weiss and Blake who were all waiting for Ruby to wake up so they could head into town.

"Come on Ruby, Blake here insists that we wait for you to go into town. Now get dressed, we are late as it is." Weiss says as Ruby jumps around grabbing cloths before jumping into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later and Bursts into the Living space with a loud "Ta-Da" waiving her hands in the air for effect as everyone sighs.

"OK the parties up and dressed, let's get going" Yang says in a happy tone. 30 minutes and several run-ins with Grimm later they arrive at the city of Vale. Ruby and Weiss decide that they should try and go to one of the waterfront restaurants.

"I'll have the umm…" Yang was taking forever picking what she was going to eat even though it was a Pizzeria.

"Oh my god, it's not that hard sis, just pick the grilled cheese." Ruby said almost like an order and not a suggestion. As she said that Yang's eyes shot open.

"They have grilled cheese… Do you have grilled cheese?" Yang was almost in the waiters face as he shrunk. "Yes, would you like that?" He stood straight up as yang nodded.

**_30 Minutes later_**

"That was really fast service, only thing that surprised me more was Weiss' appetite" Ruby remarked as Weiss glared daggers at her even though the statement was true.

"Well what do we do now…" Blake didn't even finish her though as there was a bright flash and a loud clap almost like thunder.

"What was that?" Blake yelled. She saw the others looking behind her as she saw a, was that a plane, flying over the harbor towards the Emerald Forest.

"That doesn't look like any plane I've ever seen. And those marks are not from anywhere I know." Weiss said as she pointed out the markings. The marks were a blue circle with a star in the middle, the circle split into two bars on the sides that had red and white bars inside them.

"That plane doesn't really look like its flying! It looks like its damaged, look at the holes in the wings and main body!" Blake explained.

"It's going to crash in the forest! We got to help the people on board that plane." Ruby jumped up out of her seat and took off towards the Forest. Weiss huffed and got up as well.

"Don't see any point in not helping them. I'll pay." Yang said as she put some money on the table and took off with Ruby in front and Weiss and Blake trailing behind.

**_10 Minutes later_**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and, Yang all sat in the bushes looking at a white object floating down from the sky.

"What do you think it is, I think we should follow the plane…" Just as Weiss had finished they heard the snapping of trees and a loud bang signaling the planes impact with the ground.

"Well… We'll check it out later." The white circle was drifting closer to them and as it did they saw the figure of a man in it, they also saw a similar device in the woods but without a user.

"So what we found carried a human, hmm." Blake was pondering about this.

"So that means that there are more than a few of them on the ground." Yang said. They were all suddenly startled by a little bit of yelling as they looked up and saw a man hanging from the harness in a nearby tree struggling with a buckle on the front when he pulled out his knife.

"What is he doing? A fall from that height might kill him!" Ruby said. Just like that they hear a snap and a little more yelling as they all looked on in shock as the man fell 40 feet or so onto the ground with a thud.

Ruby made a motion to go over and help the man but was stopped by Weiss.

"Shh, we don't know if he's hostile or not." Weiss said as the man pulled out two guns and a pistol.

"Well… he's armed to the teeth." Yang said. Suddenly a twig snapped and the man dove into a bush. Just as he did, another man came into the clearing wearing the same uniform with a flag that had Red and White strips with a blues square, in the blue square were several dozen white stars.

"Why did he jump into the bush when that is clearly his friend?" Weiss stated.

"Maybe they aren't meant to be here." Yang observed. As they sat there watching the first man spoke.

"Flash" He said from the bush. The girls looked at each other like the other knew what it meant.

"Thunder" The other man said. Then the first man jumped up and walked out into the clearing past the other man.

"Holy shit I thought I would never see you again man." The one man nodded at the other and started walking. On accident Ruby leaned on a branch and snapped it causing the one man to wheel around and raise his gun. He started edging towards them.

"You hear that" The other man nodded and started moving as well. Just then there was gunfire in the distance. A lot of gun fire, and screaming that could chill you to your bones.

"What the hell Sergeant" The other man said visibly paling.

"Their military? But whose military?" Weiss said.

"We should help them get to town and to safety." Yang blurted out.

"Yeah!" Came Ruby's reply.

Ruby moved to stand up but was stopped by yang as she pointed out a King Taijitu slithering silently into striking distance of the man. The snake lashed out and bit the man through the chest killing him instantly without making a sound.

"I don't know son, this isn't France I know for sure." The other man hadn't seen the event unfold and he stood shocked at the blood and helmet that were where his friend had been but moments ago.

"Private?" The soldier was scared now, and he took off running as fast as he could into the trees.

"Come on guys we should follow him and find out why he's her, once we get him to safety that is." Ruby said as she stood up.

"Fine come on guys, let's go save that… random stranger army man.

"They said something about France, which to my knowledge, doesn't exist." Blake said.

"We still have to help him, as Huntresses it is our duty to protect." Ruby said standing up and running after the man.

"Tally Ho" Yang said enthusiastically. The man kept running but team RWBY were in pursuit.


	3. Chapter III: Remnant-What?

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had been following the solider for some time now. They realized that they were headed in the direction of a plume of deep green smoke.

"I wonder if that smoke pillar is from one of the other objects we saw fall from the plane, before it crashed." Weiss inferred.

"Shhh look, he went into that clearing." Yang was pointing to where the man broke through the thick brush. They all ran to the edge of the clearing and gasped at what they saw. Bodies, there had to be at least 5 or more soldiers in the clearing. They all wore the same uniform as the man they had followed there. Blood from the soldiers soaked the ground.

"Oh my god, looks like the Grimm got to them before we did." Blake said grimly. The man was jogging towards a crate in the center of the clearing. He pushed a body off of the crate with a grunt and started examining the crate.

"What is he doing? Getting supplies?" Weiss pointed to the crate and the solider who was now prying it open. The crate opened with a satisfying pop as the wood on the lid splintered. The man pulled out a long metal tube from the crate and picked up a bag that he slung over his shoulder.

The solider was too busy to notice a Shadow growing in the distance behind him. Ruby let out a gasp as the black figure of an Ursa Major rushed in from the bushes behind the soldier.

"We have to help him!" Ruby shouted as the solider whips around and stares at the Ursa with his mouth agape. He clearly had never seen anything like it before, which was strange because everyone in Remnant had seen, or at least heard of the creatures of Grimm.

"Shit!" The solider yells as he takes one of the charges and slams it into the back of the gun, he slides his hand across the back of the launcher. The breech produces a quiet thump as it locks and he raises it up to his shoulder.

"Come on guys, he can't take that thing alone." Yang darts from the bushes but stops when she hears a loud swoosh as the solider fires the rocket square into the Ursa's chest. The girls look on as they see that his weapon has penetrated the Ursa right through its plate armor and gone right into its chest.

"Holy crap did you just see that!" Yang yells to the others, but as she turns around she sees that the beast is still moving as it slams its paw into the man sending him flying into the crate where he got his weapon.

"Come on!" Ruby says as she sprints towards the man leaving her signature red petal trail behind her. She gasps as she sees that there is a piece of wood jutting out of the man's shoulder.

"Help me" She hears him gasp as his eyes close and he falls into unconsciousness. Ruby lands by his side followed by Blake, Yang, and Weiss.

"Let's get him to Beacon, he needs medical attention." Weiss says as she points to the wood in his shoulder.

"We can remove it and bandage him, look he has a medical kit with him, or what I at least assume is a medical kit with a red cross and white circle." Ruby said pointing to his medical pack. Ruby looks around and sees another solider out near a tree with the same patch on his helmet and arm. "Look, he must be their medic, Weiss go grab his pack." Weiss nods and goes off but is shocked to see no blood on this solider.

She reaches for the pack but lets out a piercing shriek as the medic grabs her wrist. The shear high pitch nature of her shriek attract the attention of Blake, Yang, and Ruby.

"Help me up" The medic says as he shakes his head, his voice cracking. Weiss nods and pulls him to his feet. The medic looks around with an expressionless face as he sees all the dead bodies around him. He looks up and sees three people around his fellow soldier who appears to be unconscious.

"Oh he's still alive!" Ruby's face lights up as she sees that there is at least some good news. Ruby realizes that because he probably has no idea who they are and that they are crowded around his leader that he may take them as a threat. She was right when the medic goes for his pistol but is stopped when he sees that they are girls around 15-17 years of age.

Hand on pistol he says "Give me room." The girls nod and step back as the medic pulls, morphine and a suturing kit from his pack.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as the man pulls the wood from his friends shoulder. "What? This?" The medic says as he holds up the morphine after he stuffed the wound with clean cloth from his kit. Ruby nods as she waits patiently for an answer.

"This is morphine." The medic says as he stabs the needle into the soldiers arm. The girls wince and look on as the solider pops up breathing heavily. The medic starts to pat the solider on the back and saying things to him, probably to calm him down.

"Sorry for the wake-up call Robert." The medic had a small smile on his face, the girls think he was just happy to be alive.

"Screw you John, I didn't need morphine!" Robert was getting onto his feet with the help of John.

Ruby turns to her team and says "Well that's a start, at least now we know their names." The girls turn around and look at Robert and John. Robert breaks the silence. "OK let's start with locations." The girls all nod and wait for the question. "Where is the town of Carentan?" The two soldiers stare at them waiting for them to answer.

"Vale? You mean Vale right?" Weiss says. Weiss rolls her eyes as they blankly stare at her and then repeats in more detail, "The town of Vale in the Kingdom of Vale?" Weiss repeated.

"Vale? You mean Vorreville right." John the medic said, Blake could see he was panicking now. His breathing was getting quick and he then he looked at the sky and gasped. "Look Robert, the moon, what the actual hell." The medic pointed and Robert looked up as well with the same look on his face.

"What do you mean, the moons been like that for as long as there have been written records." Weiss was looking at her fingernails now clearly annoyed with the two soldiers. "Where are you two from?" Yang asked, unnecessarily glaring at both of them.

"The United States, we took off from an airbase in England headed for France, our target was…" the medic was cut off when he was elbowed by the solider. "What the heck Robert." Robert pulled John around "Don't tell them our mission" He then proceeded to glare at the girls, almost as intensely as Yang. "What if they're German spies!" Both the soldiers raised their weapons. The girls started backing up.

"Spy's?! Hell we don't even know of these Americans or Germans you speak of" Yang emphasized "American" and "German" heavily with air quotes. Then Robert whispers something into John's ear.

"What do you mean, 'we can't be trusted', you guys just fell from the sky!" Blake was yelling now and her bow was twitching.

The solider turns and looks shocked that she heard him. "You two have to trust us, It seems like you guys have no idea where you are. Also, that needs to be checked out by a doctor, not a medic" The two soldiers looked at Ruby and then talked amongst themselves out of earshot of Blake.

The soldiers came forward and spoke to Ruby, "Are you the leader of this group." Ruby nodded vigorously, "OK then we'll follow behind you, but I swear if you turn out to be a spy for the Germans." The two soldiers glared at her.

Ruby walked back to her team and said, "Well… they agree to come along with us back to Beacon." They all nodded, except for Blake who sighed and let out a dramatic puff of air.

"OK soldiers" Ruby beamed, "We head out for Beacon now." Ruby and their team formed a box around the medic and his injured companion who was using him as a crutch.

As they exited the forest out-front of Beacon Academy. The girls saw the two gasp at the Academy. The front gates opened and they were met with peacekeeper's who moved to surround the soldiers.

"Its fine, they're with us." Ruby shouted to the peacekeepers who hesitantly backed up to allow them through. A large crowd had formed by the gates and in the main plaza. The medic looked down to see that his companion was almost unconscious again, his wounds were bleeding profusely through his uniform.

"Hang on, just a little bit farther. Where the hell is the hospital?" The medic yelled as some students who were in the back got a look at his friend who was now a paint brush of red. Ruby ran up and told him to follow her petals as she bolts off into the nearby building complex. The crowd surrounding them had grown as more student heard of "Strange people from another land." Several minutes later they arrive at the medical ward. The doctors come out and take the soldier and put his unconscious body onto a dolly and wheel him off.

The medic slumps down a nearby wall and takes off his helmet. He rubs his face only to find that blood covers his hand. His face is covered in streaks of crimson. He pushes himself off the ground and walks towards the waiting room. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss stand up as the medic walks into the waiting room.

"Doctors say he'll live." Comes a voice from behind them. The medic wheels around and is met by a man with small glasses positioned on the bridge of his nose, and a cane. His hair is a white-ish grey, and his hand holds a coffee cup.

"Soldier," He nods to the medic and motions for team RWBY to leave. "Ask me whatever you want to know." As they leave the room the man nods to the soldier to talk.

"And who might you be?" The medic asks as he looks the man up and down and receives his answer. "Ozpin" The man say, "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy." The medic nods, "And where on earth are we right now." Ozpin looks at him with genuine confusion. "Earth, if that's where you come from you will be sorely disappointed, we are on Remnant." The medic's eyes shoot up as he sits back to take it all in.

"We can continue in my office if you like?" Ozpin motions towards the door and the medic wordlessly nods. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Ozpin remarks as he walks out of the medical ward with the medic in tow.


	4. Chapter IV: Awakening

Robert's eyes slowly open and he finds that he is staring a starch white ceiling. He looks to his right and sees a strange machine, the likes of which he has never seen before. He sees wires and tubes coming out of it, he follows one of the wires and finds that it is hooked into his arm. There is a steady flow of liquid going through the tube into his arm. He looks at the machine again and sees various readings on the screen. Several of the readings he can't make heads nor tails of but he doesn't like it. The machine is letting out a beep every so often.

"Okay, where is my stuff. There it is." Robert mumbles to himself. He pulls himself upright in the bed. And swings his legs over the side. He is surprised to find that the medical technicians didn't remove his cloths and kept all of his gear in the room with him. He decides to hatches a plan to escape, find John, and get the hell out of this place.

Robert hops out of the bed and lands lightly on his feet. He starts walking over to his gear but sees the tube still connected to his arm. He thinks nothing of it and pulls the tube out. To Roberts surprise the machine lets out a long flat tone. He hears people yelling and boots on the tile floor outside of the door. He swings his vest on and picks up his weapons. He puts his helmet on and hides in the corner out of sight of door.

"Check on him, but be careful, he's not from around here." Robert hears a lady say and then the door slowly opens. 2 men walk in, their armor is strange. Robert hasn't seen anything like their armor before but the red underneath speaks different tones to Robert. The only other place he has seen red on uniforms is in the SS. Robert decides after a moment of thinking that these men may be not so friendly. Robert sees his opening as the men move towards the bed.

"Ms. Goodwitch, he's not here." A man's voice says as a lady's voice replies. "What?" The voices owner walks in through the door. "Where could he be?" Robert spots his opportunity and bolts for the door. He bursts through the door creating quite a ruckus.

"There he is, take him alive." One of the guards yells as he draws an electric baton.

"What the hell" Robert thinks as he sees the electric stick spark in the guards hands. Robert looks around and sees a window that is open. He sees that the grass is only 3 stories down.

"Stop, don't think about it!" The guard yells as he moves towards Robert. Robert makes his decision and jumps out the window. The wind whistles past his ears as he hits the ground. He gets up slowly, coughing, the wind was knocked from his lungs when he landed on his back. He looks around and sees several student's looking at him. He turns around and sees a dozen guards burst through the hospitals front doors.

One of them yells, "There his is, remember he wants him alive." Robert heard this and thought "Who wants me alive." Robert was cut short as the guards started running towards him. He picked himself up and started sprinting as fast as his wounds would allow. Robert turns a corner and keeps up his pace with the guards hot on his tail. The loud speakers turn on and he hears a man say, "Attention, there is a man on the run on campus, this is not a drill. He is presumed armed and dangerous."

**In Ozpin's office**

The announcement finished and John looked at Ozpin.

"Looks like your friend is awake." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's getting to know the security around here." John replied with a smirk.

"Do you think we should find him?" Ozpin nodded and motioned for John to follow him. John and Ozpin enter the elevator and John sees something that amazes him. Ozpin is typing on… thin air?!

"What is that?" John asks astonished. Ozpin realizes that they are probably from an entirely different time period and a world devoid of dust.

"It's a holographic projection that includes three dimensional sensors.

"What?" Johns face was a mix of confusion and surprise.

Ozpin chuckled, "Don't worry I can explain later to you and your college as soon as we find him." Just as Ozpin finished the elevator doors opened and a person sprints by.

"Was that him?" John asks. Just after a group of a dozen or so guards sprint past as well.

"Well, unless a student here has attracted the attention of a dozen guards, yes that's him." Ozpin and John take off after the group.

**Back with Robert**

"Ok where do I go now, great a dead-end?" Robert had just hit a dead end corridor. He spins around and faces the dozen guards all with batons drawn and pulsing with electricity.

"Thank you gentlemen." Robert heard someone say from the back of the group. A man that Robert had not yet met walked through the guards with John in tow. Oh thank god, Johns alright.

"John! I thought they had you in a jail cell somewhere." John chuckled.

"Maybe if you had waited a little bit more in the infirmary instead of trying to escape without knowing the capabilities of the…" John refrained from using the term 'Enemy'. "People who live here." John finished and Robert pondered his words.

"Oh John, you got a smoke?" John nods and hands Robert a cigarette. Robert pulls out his lighter and lights the cigarette.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid to say that you can't smoke on campus." Ozpin says as he pushes his spectacles further up onto his nose.

"Oh yes, my name is Professor Ozpin and you must be Robert." Robert looked at Ozpin suspiciously and then to John who just shrugged.

"We can trust him Robert, besides from what he's told me we aren't on Earth anymore." Robert stood thinking about it for a minute and then it sunk in, they weren't on Earth anymore, as in no more home. Robert sat down on a nearby bench as he took it all in.

"Robert, is it, we should go to my office so we can discuss matters in a more private setting devoid of an audience." Ozpin motions for the guards to leave. The trio walks back to Ozpin's office.

"You might want to sit down for this Robert." Ozpin and John sit down followed by Robert.

**One incredibly long talk about Remnant and Dust later**

"Well… that's… confusing and interesting." John nods in agreement at Roberts's statement.

"I see that you both look incredibly hungry and tired." Ozpin motioned to Robert and John who both nodded in agreement to the statement.

"I have granted you a room in one of the dormitory's, be it hesitantly, and access to the cafeteria." Robert and John both sat there in silence.

"Mr. Ozpin," Robert started

"Professor" Ozpin corrected.

"Professor Ozpin, we need to find a way back to our world as soon as possible." Ozpin nodded but was frowning.

"You see, it may take some time to do that, but until then behave yourselves. You will be monitored." Robert and John nodded with a noticeable hesitation.

"You may leave now, the cafeteria is out the building and across the plaza." John and Robert stand up and walk to the elevator.

"Where are the buttons?" Robert asks in frustration.

"Here allow me." John copied what Ozpin had done and waved his hand across the camera. A projection of the buttons displayed and he pushed the one labeled "lobby". Robert was staring at the projection intensely and with a look of great confusion on his face.

John broke the silence, "Ozpin briefly told me where the cafeteria is, and where we will be stationed. He also mentioned something about joining…" John froze as he looked a Roberts's face. He looked younger, like 5 years younger.

"What is it, John, hello." Robert snapped his fingers and broke John out of his trance.

"You look like your 17!" Robert was taken aback but took out a small shaving mirror and a look of satisfaction crossed his face as he saw that he looked around 17 years of age.

"I hate to break it to you John, but you also look like you had a few years shaved off as well." John took the mirror and looked, he saw that his face had been sent back a few years. They both looked like they were 17, and they quite honestly didn't care that their lives were put back a few years.

"That explains why Ozpin wanted us to join, or asked us for that matter." Johns face relaxed as the questions he was asked started to make sense.

"This is going to be quite the adventure, isn't it?" Robert said with a smirk as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.

"Well I was looking forward to France, but hey, a land without Nazis is a good land to me." John slapped Robert on the back as they left the building to head towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chaper V: The Start of Something New

The first thing Robert and John noticed when they walked into the cafeteria was the size. The vaulted ceilings gave way to large arches and intricate columns that held up the roof of the cafeteria. The next thing was the food, by god, John and Robert were in heaven.

"Whoa there!" John said as Robert piled everything from steak, pork, and chicken, to mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate.

"Ha speak for yourself asshole." Robert said in a joking tone. However he was right, John had the same amount of food, if not more, piled onto his plate as well. Yet they were both backed by the fact that the food was in greater quality than that which was served in military mess halls back in England.

"Let's go find a seat then." Robert nodded at John's suggestion and they both trundled off to find a seat with copious amounts of food on their plates.

"Oh! There's 2 spots." Robert pointed with his freehand to the only table with 2 spots right next to each other. John and Robert quickly plopped down in their seats and started eating.

"Mm, the mash is great." Robert was quickly lost in the flavor that the mashed potatoes had. The hint of thyme and garlic, accompanying the light salt and gravy. All John could do was hum a yes to Robert as he too was quite enjoying his food.

**At the very same table**

"My dust! They eat like pigs." Weiss was disgusted by the show of professional face shoveling that the two army men were showing off. Nora paid no mind and seemed as though she was studying their technique.

"I don't know Weiss, but I think they are just fine." Yang replied, she had spaced out starring at John and Robert shoveling the food into their faces, but she didn't mind at all.

"Yaaaaaang, stop starring, you do this every time." Ruby was getting embarrassed by her sister's shameless show of affection for the two boys.

"Hmmm what are we talking about?" Blake looked up from her book, her expression appearing as though she had just walked in.

"Ha-ha, you appear to get lost in books like a certain person I know." Came a voice from down the table. Robert had voiced his opinion and was nudging John while emphasizing the last part.

"Ugh!" Weiss was quite flustered now. She couldn't tell whether these men were intelligent, brutes, or both.

"So ice queen." Weiss almost lost her cool and Jaune was snickering along with Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

"What the heck does everyone keep calling me that." Weiss was flustered now. In between laughs and gasps for air the room was filled with joy.

"Owwwww! That hurts." Everyone at the table stopped and looked over at a boy and his three friends who had surrounded a young lady.

"Oh that's just not right." John stood up and motioned for Robert to follow. Robert nods and they both walk off towards the group.

"Oh wow, their actually going to help her." Blake was enthusiastic about this, seeing as no one else was going to help the Faunus.

"Hey what's your problem?" Robert says as he walks over to the boy. John was right behind him glaring daggers at the other boys.

The boy lets go of the girls ears and pushes her down.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I do something to this freak that bothered you?" The boy's voice dripped with sarcasm and hate, Robert hated this boy right off the bat and John followed in tow.

"Yes, you did. She is not a freak, she is a person. We had to deal with this where we came from." The boy stood in front of Robert, almost like he was sizing him up. The boy wore thick steel plates on his arms legs and chest. The other three looked like normal thugs that you would see in the alleys back in London. The boy then made up his mind.

"So be it, but if you interfere with us again we will respond to your actions against us." The boy turned and walked off with his goons who didn't look back at them.

"John check her ear for any injuries." John gave a small salute and trundled over to the rabbit girl. She was holding her ear and John slowly pried her hand off as Robert turned around and walked over to the table they had risen from.

"Wow that was a very honorable thing for you to do." Pyrrha said as Robert sat down and John returned from bandaging the girl's ear. John sat down with a huff and picked up his glass of water.

"It was nothing, we just don't want to see a place like this ruined by people like him." Robert said as he continued eating. He was interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Will a Mister Patterson report to the courtyard please." Robert and John stood up and marched off towards the door without as much as a goodbye.

"Well they just entered focus mode. They didn't even say good bye." Ruby ended with a huff.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait to get our answers." Weiss stated as Yang, Blake, and Ruby sighed with disappointment. They were all looking forward to learning about these two boys who they saved in the forest.

**Out in the courtyard**

"Mr. Ozpin." Robert extended his hand and was met with a solid handshake in return.

"John, Robert, I presume Cardin gave you no resistance." Roberts eyebrows twitched with confusion and John piped up.

"Wait were you in there watching us deal with that boy." Ozpin nodded no and responded to his question.

"I watched you from my office through our CCTV network." Robert and John were confused by his words.

"CCTV? What's that?" Ozpin showed no emotion but in his mind he was thinking 'How have they not heard of CCTV, Oh maybe because they are from the past in from our perspective'. Ozpin let out a small grunt of satisfaction.

"Clearly you are from a place where we are far in the future from your perspective." Robert and John still had no idea what he was talking about but they both let out an "Ahh ok".

"Now I see that you two need rooms, I will lead you two to them. If you will follow me." Robert and John looked at each other and followed Ozpin towards a building with a sign that read "Team Dormitories".

After several minutes of walking they arrived at a door absent of 4 letters, as all the doors they had passed by before had at least 4 letters engraved on a brass plate next to the door.

"Here we are gentlemen, I hope it suits your needs." Ozpin gestured towards the door before turning and leaving the two men outside the room.

"Well what are we waiting for, Lets go in and get settled." Robert nodded at Johns words as Ozpin turned the corner out of sight. They opened the door and were met with a sight that they simply couldn't comprehend. The room was a deep blue color on the walls. There was a window that overlooked the courtyard which was wide open. A gentle breeze blew through the window and flapped the blue curtains. The air was fresh and showed no resemblance to the barracks in England or the USA. John looked to the corner of the room and was met with a surprise, their uniforms from pictures that he had shown Ozpin had been duplicated along with a normal pair of pants and a shirt, 3 pairs for each of them. Next to that were 2 parachutes, again duplicated down to the exact fabric and stitches used in their making.

"How did they do this, I mean make these new pairs of dress uniforms." Robert asked as John looked around innocently.

"Well I might have shown him the pictures of us with our squad in combat gear and uniform and I guess they just, recreated the uniforms for us." John finished and Robert cleared his throat.

"No point in staying in these cloths, lets slip into these new uniforms, wow they even got the details and rank down." Robert was right, as they unfolded the uniforms all the medals and awards they had received were right there. Even their ranks were perfectly recreated on the uniforms. After John and Robert got changed they even found out that their uniforms fit perfectly.

Suddenly John felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out, what Ozpin had called a scroll, and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" John asked to the device, Robert was now over his shoulder looking at the device as well.

"Ah yes you two gentlemen are having your initiation right now. Meet me on the cliffs indicated on your scroll." Ozpin finished and the scroll closed. John and Robert stared at the screen for a minute before leaving the room with all the gear they would need for a mission.w


	6. Chapter VI: Initiation

**A/N: I would like to thank **Scythewilder8399, Guest 1-16, and several others** for getting me off my ass to write this chapter**

"Don't you think this was a bit much?" John stated as he pulled the straps tight around his legs and chest.

Robert on the other-hand was still folding his parachute, knowing full well what happens to an Airborne that hadn't packed his chute right.

"Well… this place is very, very odd so launching high school students off of cliffs must be a common coincidence here." John just looked at Robert before shrugging as the logic of the statement caught up with him.

A few minutes later they were headed down to the launch pads that professor Goodwitch had told them about earlier, the lack of any type of stairs leading down to the forest sprawling out before them had them confused.

'parachutes, no stairs, small pads… wait they aren't going to?'

**In the theater**

"Ah yes students! Instead of class we will be watching two new students in their initiation." Professor Port was abuzz with excitement about these transfer students all of a sudden and team RWBY and JNPR found this to be quite strange.

"He never gets excited about things that aren't him this easily… I wonder what's going on." Jaune questioned as a screen lowered from the ceiling and displayed the Beacon cliffs where they had their own initiation. The cameras were mounted on the two student's shoulders and when they turned to each other Ruby almost had a heart attack.

"Who are they?" Weiss questioned as she saw Ruby's reaction.

"Are they the ones from the forest that we rescued yesterday?!" Ruby nearly screeched out in surprise as she saw the same tan uniforms." Ruby just sat their examining their gear as they stepped onto the platform.

"Wait!" John said hurriedly as Ozpin stopped reaching for the lever. "Robert, how do we deploy our parachutes? We can't hook up." Robert stopped before realizing what he was saying. Normally the C-47 transports they rode had a cable running the length of the fuselage that they clipped into, allowing their chutes to open. However, without this their chutes would not open.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I had made adjustments to your chutes and have added a ripcord. Simply pull the red handle when you wish your parachute to open." Ozpin smirked as the two soldiers looked at the cords with red handles that hung from their sides.

"Wondered what those were…" John said as Ozpin nodded. "So when do we…" John was cut off as he felt his body pushed towards the sky. Robert and John didn't utter a single peep as they rocketed into the sky. The feeling of weightlessness soon overcame the feeling of flight as they pointed their feet towards the ground. Pulling the cord like Ozpin had instructed the chutes flew from the bag before snapping open.

"Hey Robert, nothing like the feeling of satisfaction you get when your chute actually opens!" John yelled to Robert as they both laughed, drifting down towards to forest floor.

The students watched as the two passed through the thin tree cover into a clearing. At the last second both John and Robert pushed forwards and entered a high-speed approach to the ground. The second their boots touched the grass two different things happened, Robert started running, unclipping his harness and un-slinging his weapon. John on the other hand fell face first into the mud as his chute flopped down on him. Cursing and stumbling under the sheet he could almost hear the laughter from the theater where the students were watching them.

"Good job on that landing John, no wonder medics are directed to land with a group of infantry." Robert said as he kept his Thompson at eye level. Scanning the forest around them.

"Oh shut up, I can land fine normally!" John spat out as he unhooked his harness and brought up his trench gun. Pumping the slide slightly to see if a shell was loaded.

"Ok let's move; target is a click to the north. Keep your eyes peeled, anything and everything you see is like those things we encountered when we arrived." Robert said, his gun still glued to his shoulder, not letting it down for a second.

After a minute of walking the pair heard growling from the nearby bushes. Robert signaled to the bush, the medic pushing forward. He pushed his barrel into the bush before pulling the trigger. The pained howls and groans coming from the bush confirmed the hit. However, what rose from the bush was something entirely different.

"Bear… big fucking bear!" John exclaimed as he pumped his shotgun and took aim for another shot. Robert aimed his Thompson and unloaded a quarter of his drum mag into the beast. The .45 caliber rounds easily tore through the flesh of the Ursa. Leaving bloody holes. The beast soon fell within seconds as they moved towards it and poked it. Then something happened. It started dissolving.

"What the hell is going on?!" John exclaimed as he tried to touch the disappearing bear, the smoke just twirling between his fingers.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" He asked Robert as they both watched the Ursa disappear.

Meanwhile in the theater students were watching the new students with confusion as they appeared to not know what the creatures of Grimm were at all.

"Does this worry anyone at all? The fact that they act like they haven't seen Grimm in their lives." Weiss said in a hushed tone to her group.

"Well, you remember what they said about that place, France and England? Well those don't exist so maybe they are from a place where Grimm don't exist." Ruby said as her team looked at her and then back at the screen. If that's so, then they were in for a surprise when they see a Death Stalker.

It was clear to Ozpin, at least, that these men were from a world so far different than theirs that he could only imagine what they had in store.

**A/N: Oh no! It's super short and stuff... but hey at least after one year I updated it! yay**


	7. Chapter VII: Encounter

**A/N: I would like to thank Doomsdayguy12345 and guests number 1 to 6,490,506,487.5 in their constant and almost zombie-like pestering on both this story and other story review pages.**

**Seriously guys… I know you want me to continue this… but lay off please! I don't want you posting reviews in other stories just to get me to write more for this one. It's rather quite annoying and not that appropriate.**

**Now that my miniature rant is over and the angry guests lust for another chapter is almost satiated, I leave you with the next Chapter in the ****_Feet First into Remnant_**** Story.**

**Enjoy!**

John slipped another cartridge from the pouch on his hip before sliding it into the magazine of his trench gun. Half-pumping the shotgun, he confirmed that there was a round chambered as he looked over to Robert.

"Robert…" The medic whispered as he crouched, Robert doing the same as he partially lowered his Thompson.

"What is it?" Robert asked in a hush as he scanned the dense forest that surrounded them.

"I don't like this, not one bit… what the hell do you think those things are anyways?" John questioned as they started moving again, holding a low crouch as they stayed as quite as possible.

"I have no damn clue; this place is nothing like Earth at all. I mean you heard what that old man said, this place is called Remnant." Robert stated as the two of them, despite being told about the technology and resources found on this world, still tried to wrap their head around things as they pushed on.

"I would love to say this is all one big dream, and we'll wake up in a hospital tent, a nice nurse by our side, and one hell of a dream to tell the captain." John chuckled as Robert joined in, the thought of it all being a dream was an enticing one indeed.

Only a second later they stopped in their tracks, a gentle clicking coming from their left as they pointed their weapons towards the bushes.

"You wanna check this one out?" Robert questioned as he looked to John, a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, but if it's anything like that demon of a bear, we're running." John stated as he waddled over to the bush, his eyes scanning through the leaves before all the blood ran from his face in fear.

"Run…" He whispered as he looked over his shoulder to Robert, this clicking getting louder.

"What…" Robert questioned, just barely hearing him.

"Good God man, I said haul ass!" John yelled as he jumped back from the bush, forgetting about stealth as from the tree-line burst the largest scorpion they had ever seen.

"Mother of god!" Robert yelled as he jumped to his feet and took off sprinting, John right on his heels.

However, the bulk of scorpion that was chasing them was deceiving as it was keeping a nice clip right on their heels. They were panicking and they knew it. They had seen tiger tanks in action, but even those couldn't move as fast as this damn demon behind them.

Robert took a second to fire behind him, his .45 acp rounds bouncing off of the creature's thick plates, doing next to nothing and appearing to only anger it.

"You got any Satchels Robert." John shouted as they sprinted through the woods, the wind whistling past their ears as Robert nodded.

"Yeah, although since we're running it's gonna be pretty hard to judge the timer." Robert shouted as John nodded to him.

Robert reached into a pocket on his thigh and pulled out a yellow and black square, a Comp-4 demolition charge. As their gear bounced around he struggled to find the pin on the back. Upon finding it, his gripped it tightly and pulled as fast as he could. The charge started to hiss as the slow-burning fuse started to work its way down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" Robert counted out loud as John looked over his shoulder judging the distance.

"Now!" John yelled.

Robert released the charge from his grip as it tumbled along the ground before coming to a halt, the fuse still burning. As the scorpion reached the charge the top glowed a bright orange. Robert and John hit the dirt, a risky gamble. The scorpion halted for a brief second over the charge as a deafening crack and boom echoed through the forest.

The ball of fire and smoke engulfed the large creature as it let out a hiss of pain. John and Robert quickly shot to their feet and aimed their weapons towards the scorpion.

"If that didn't kill it… I don't know what will, I couldn't carry the Recoilless Rifle down on the parachute." Robert said with a shrug as he looked over his shoulder to John who kept his trench gun trained on the smoke cloud.

As the cloud cleared, they released a sigh of relief as the slowly dissolving chunks of scorpion lay strewn about the forest. The trees and brush around the area were blown back and scorched. Soon, nothing but the small crater remained as they turned to each-other.

"How many more of those do you have?" John questioned as he looked to Robert, taking in a deep breath and supporting himself on his knees.

"I got 3 more of those and one large one for bunkers." Robert huffed out as he leaned back and pushed his chest out.

"That was probably the fastest we've run in the longest time." John coughed out with a half-chuckle.

"Yeah, I still think Drill Instructor Erickson was a pain." Robert shot back as they both struggled for breath between breaths.

After a minute of resting they looked around, their bearings all messed up. However, as Robert looked around he spotted a small cluster of oddly shaped stone through the branches.

"This way, the old man said we were looking for a group of ruins, right?" Robert asked as he looked over his shoulder at John.

"Yeah, Im pretty sure that's what he said…" John huffed out, the medic still recovering as they started towards the structure.

**In Beacon**

Ozpin had his neutral face on but deep down being called "Old man" was not something he was fond of. He let out a quite sigh as he focused back on the action that had just occurred in the initiation of the two young men.

"Quite a show, if I would say." Came a deep voice from behind Ozpin who turned to face the familiar face… or moustache at least.

Professor Port, a name that suited his portly nature well. His thick mustache twitching as he watched the two men making their way through the forest towards the ruins. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I do say, these gentlemen are warriors at heat and show no hesitation at doing something quite rash. Especially with their lack of a reaction to being launched off the cliff, that was quite impressive." Port continued on as he motioned with his arms, pantomiming his words before letting out a hearty laugh.

"They certainly seemed used to the launch and fall that came after. Perhaps they have done this regularly." Came another voice.

The spectacled and green-haired Doctor Oobleck spoke from behind his thermos as he scanned ever single detail of the two men on screen. He was a man of history and from what he observed they were part of an airborne unit.

"Airborne soldiers that are delivered, not by Bullhead, but by Parachute. Quite intriguing. As far as the crash of their aircraft and their decent into the forest is concerned they seem accustomed to such stressful and frightening situations." Oobleck observed as he pointed with his thermos at the screen.

"This certainly is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin stated in a monotone as he took a sip from his coffee mug and returned his gaze to the screen, the two prospective students entering the location where the relics would be located.

**Back in the Forest**

"These look like some pretty old ruins Robert." John stated as he walked over to the carved stone and pedestals that formed a semi-circle in the middle of the ruins.

"I might not be a genius, but these objects look like those 'Relics' that the old man wanted us to retrieve." Robert stated with a smirk as he picked up the small pitch-black pawn from the pedestal.

"These are freaking chess pieces, what the hell kind of relics are these anyways. Do they not play chess around here!?" John stated with mild annoyance as he picked up a similar piece to Robert, the fact that chess pieces were their goal being slightly absurd to him.

They looked at each other before nodding and turning around only to be stopped by a familiar sound, a sound that put fear in their soul and made them pray to god that they had an amateur. They smacked to the ground, not caring if it was solid stone when the low-buzz that resembled tearing cloth echoed through the woods.

"MG-42, stay down!" Robert yelled as the rapid bursts of the gun were followed by the pained howls of this worlds creatures.

As the firing stopped, Robert and John pulled themselves along the dirt to a fallen column that faced the direction the shots had come from. Pushing themselves up against the pillar they slowly peaked over, the sound of breaking branched becoming clear as they heard talking.

"Germans… what the hell?" Robert whispered to John as the silhouettes of soldiers donning the German steal helm pushed towards them.

**Beacon**

The crowd had gone silent. The only noise was that of people whispering amongst themselves at the two student's reactions to hearing a gun in the distance, and the fear that they mad near palpable.

"What in the blazes is going on!" Professor Port shouted as Ozpin silenced him with a hand.

"Perhaps these are people from their world… the others they had talked about." Ozpin quietly mused as he faced the screen a look of curiosity on his face.

**The Ruins**

Robert was shaking with a mix of anxiety, fear, and anger as he remembered their plane and the things the Germans had done. The world they had set ablaze. He flipped the fire selector on his Thompson as John checked his chamber for the second time in 10 seconds.

They could hear the footsteps getting closer as it was made clear there were three of them, and one had an MG-42. This was not good.

"That MG-42's gonna be a problem." John stated as he looked to Robert, their backs pressed against the worn stone of the pillar.

"How the hell do you suppose they got here?" Robert question as he gun shook slightly.

"The same way we did I assume… in the crazy ass place anything is possible." John stated as he peaked over the top of the pillar the group now only 20 feet away, his trench gun now within deadly range.

He looked at Robert who nodded, slipping a pineapple grenade from his vest and pulling the pin, his other hand counting from five down. He mouthed it out, five… four… three… two… before closing his fist and releasing the spoon with a loud and all-to-familiar clank.

The German soldiers whirled around to their position as the grenade sailed through the air landing in-between two of them. A look of both shock and fear cut across their faces as they tried to run from the grenade, but it was too late. The one with the MG-42 dove away, saving himself as the other tried to run, getting only 5 feet before the grenade exploded.

Metal shards cut through the air before slicing through their clothing and flesh. The deep gashes and hold in their bodies becoming apparent as stones were also launched outwards. One German found his foot removed at the ankle, a cry of pain leaving his mouth as a shard of metal embedded itself in his neck.

The other solider had a piece deflect off his helmet but the rest of the shrapnel entered his back, tearing through his organs and lungs, his heart being one of the organs shredded by the metal.

The machine-gunner, however, had gotten up unscathed as he brought is MG-42 to bear on Robert and John. The tearing was deafening as he emptied the magazine at their cover without thinking. After the trigger clicked John shot up, shouting in his native tongue.

"Lass de Waffe fallen! Lass de Waffe fallen!" Over and over John repeated in the best German he could muster but the German drew his pistol regardless.

The German only got halfway as he started firing wildly, stopping when a blast of buckshot smashed into his chest from 15 feet away. The metal pellets tearing through his ribcage and out the back of his torso. His shattered bones and mutilated organs were all that remained as he slumped to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Robert shouted in pain as he grasped the bullet hole in his leg.

"Hold on you damn pussy, you'll be fit as a fiddle when I'm done with you." John quipped as he rushed over to Robert.

The blood soaked earth behind them lay charred and filled with bullet casings. The torn and mutilated corpses of mortal enemies lay sprawled across the ground. One still moving, tears of pain and fear ebbing from his eyes. Tears that stung his torn and burnt flesh that now covered his face.

"Fuck that hurts…" Robert exclaimed between clenched teeth as John pulled out a stick of morphine and slid it into the wound.

"This'll hurt a little…" John said as he pulled out a pair of tweezers and stuck them in the hole, the blood flow not stopping as he felt the metallic clang on the tweezers.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he tore the smashed bullet from Roberts leg, fresh tears coming from his eyes.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch German cock eyed rat!" He yelled at the bleeding corpse of the German who had shot him.

"Now, now… don't take it out on the dead man." John mumbled as he pulled out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

They spent a minute sitting there, the only sounds echoing through the clearing were the calls of birds, the whistle of the wind, and the slowly dying German who had his foot amputated by a grenade.

"Put him down…" Robert muttered as he pointed to the German on the ground.

"Nein, bitte ... lass mich gehen ... bitte." The German cried out as John approached him, a pistol in his hands.

He knew the German was begging to be let free, but after all they'd seen, after all they'd been put through by his people. This was the kindest thing he could do. He raised his pistol, ready to fire as the sudden drone of engines could be heard in the distance. They were not propellers but the strange vehicles they had seen before.

From the craft jumped the woman from earlier, the tall blond who stomped over to them. The riding crop in her hand raised.

"Mr. Hanes-Worth…" Glynda started, recalling his name from something she heard from Robert while he talked to Ozpin, "Lower your weapon… immediately." Her voice was near a hiss and she sounded equal amount disturbed and angry.

"This man must die… they are trash, filth, they must die!" John yelled back as he cocked the hammer on the back of the pistol.

Glynda squinted as she flicked her crop and the weapon jerked from Johns hand. His eyes were filled with confusion as the pistol landed a few meters away from him.

"What the…" John mumbled as Robert stood up, grunting as he put weight on his wounded leg.

"You don't understand her lady… these men are our enemies…" Robert started as he pointed to the broken and bloodied man on the floor.

"Yet he is still human… he is under our jurisdiction from this point onwards." Glynda stated as two men from the vehicle came over with a stretcher and loaded him onto it.

As the German was carried to the Bullhead, Robert and John looked on with suspicion in their eyes at what they had just witnessed. A growing anger in their system as John went over to Robert and supported him on his shoulder.

"You two will come back to Beacon… there are things you must answer." Glynda stated with a shudder as her eye passed over the two other corpses in the clearing, their blood drying as she turned away quickly.

Such grizzly sights would never have occurred had these men had aura. 'If these men fought like this in a world where aura simply did not exist.' She shuddered as she brushed the thought aside, saving it for a later time.

**Beacon**

The feeds had been cut just before the grenade had exploded, but students were starting to talk loudly amongst one another.

"They looked like they came from the same place…" Said one student as she thought about what had just occurred, while another said, "They were going to kill each other!" In a loud whisper to someone next to him.

In the back, the Professors looked at each other. Their screen still showing the aftermath of the encounter. The blood, the gore, and the unbridled hatred that the initiates had shown for these people simply out of what they assumed was the place they had come. Seemingly wanting to kill them on site.

"It appears as though there is much we do not know, but must obtain from them." Ozpin said as he looked at his scroll, a message from Glynda sending a chill up his spine.

'On the way back with the survivor… and the two students.' Was all the message read, but Ozpin could tell, Glynda was afraid… not just for the mutilate man, but for the students at the academy.

**A/N: There you go ladies and gents! There's the chapter you've all pestered me for and that's the chapter you've received; the Germans are on Remnant. How many? How powerful? We don't know yet but your feedback is appreciated. **

**Until next time, take care.**


End file.
